The present invention relates generally to acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS) foam, and more particularly, to an ABS foam composition and methods for its manufacture. The ABS foam composition of the present invention may be formed into a variety of shapes and products using many different processing techniques, e.g., extrusion and molding. For example, the ABS foam composition may be extruded and used as a foam stop for windows. The present invention will be described primarily with regard to using the ABS foam composition as a foam stop. However, it should be recognized that the ABS foam composition of the present invention may be used in other appropriate applications.
A foam stop is typically located adjacent to the jamb liner of a window. Rigid polyvinyl chloride (RPVC) foam has commonly been used to make foam stops for windows. However, RPVC foam may be relatively expensive, and it may not provide desired physical characteristics.
In light of the shortcomings of RPVC foam, a need exists for an improved composition that may be used to make foam stops and other articles. In particular, a need exists for a relatively inexpensive composition that may be used to make foam stops and other articles. A need also exists for a composition that provides improved physical characteristics as compared to RPVC foam.
The present invention satisfies some or all of these needs. An exemplary embodiment of the ABS foam composition of the present invention is comprised of about 100.0 parts of ABS, about 2.0 to about 10.0 parts of a foam modifier, and about 0.5 to about 2.0 parts of a blowing agent. The foaming agent is preferably adapted to decrease the foam density and increase the foam swell of the composition. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the ABS, the foam modifier, and the blowing agent are combined together and then extruded in the desired shape of a product.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.